


A Romantic Guy

by MatrixCube



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lots of come, M/M, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like that?”</p>
<p>Keith nods eagerly, looking down on Hunk’s hands wandering to the inside of his legs. The skin is more tender there, more sensitive, and wow, Hunk’s complexion is a nice contrast to his own skin—</p>
<p>  <i>I want him to grab me so hard that it’ll leave bruises.</i><br/> <br/>The sudden thought goes straight to his cock. He really, really wants that. “More,” he breathes, and can see Hunk smiling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Hunk laugh together so much in s1. Welcome to Rare Pair Hell.

The stars are beautiful tonight.

They are every night, and every day; but when you are drifting through space, daytime is kind of pointless, and sleeping time is set by the clock.

He usually enjoys stargazing on the observation deck – he can’t see the stars properly from the small window in his assigned quarters, and it’s way too cramped in there to look at swirling galaxies and colorful nebulas.

Sometimes, Shiro joins him to admire the silence of the universe in peace. Keith is thankful for the company, even though he doesn’t mind the solitude.

Sometimes, Allura joins him, telling tales of the Altean Empire, or Coran explaining constellations to him.

Sometimes, Hunk sits next to him. He likes to chat about indifferent topics that make Keith smile when his mind is clouded with worry. It’s nice, it gets his mind off things.

But right now...

Actually, he’s a bit too occupied to look at the endless sea of beauty their ship is sailing in.

With Hunk on his bed in his room after watching an Altean comedy on a holo pad, they settled into something more comfortable.

“You smell amazing...”

Keith’s face is burrowed in a pillow to hide a blush that creeps onto his face. “I haven’t showered after training,” he murmurs. “Isn’t it gross?”

He tries his hardest not to be shy, but lying in bed like this – on his side, staring at the wall with Hunk’s larger frame pressed against his back – is making him kind of...

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Hunk says, and it’s so _Hunk_ to actually ponder the question. “Do you feel gross? You can shower first, if you like...”

“N-no...”

...nervous.

Keith worries his lower lip with his teeth. He has already turned around when he felt Hunk’s wandering hands on him. No that that he doesn’t like it – hell, his cock is so on board with Hunk’s interest in him – no, he just can’t look his friend in the eye somehow.

Hunk just rolls with it, carefully touching Keith’s exposed skin under his sleeping shirt, not daring to do any more than that.

“...It’s fine,” Keith mutters.

And Keith supposes Hunk is fine with his nervousness, too, the way he inhales again, the tip of his nose touching the skin of his neck. It’s weirdly intimate, being sniffed like that, and Keith isn’t sure how to react.

Actually, he is unsure of everything; how do people _have_ sex, like, isn’t it always hungry kisses and ravaging each other on a plush bed like in the movies? (Well, at least they are on a bed...)

And the girl is always screaming for more, and the guy just pounds into her like a madman... But Keith isn’t a woman, thank god, and he knows he can’t take Hunk’s massive junk just like that.

Also, isn’t there supposed to be romance in the air? Keith isn’t a romantic guy, but neither is Hunk – they are just comfortable around another, and Keith really enjoys being close to him. Is this romance? He can’t say. He expects kitschy rose petals and love songs, and—

When Hunk drags his tongue across the salty skin, Keith flinches out of his thoughts.

“...Sorry,” Hunk says, retreating.

Keith wants to tell him he shouldn’t be, because it wasn’t unpleasant at all, just surprising. But in situations like these, words fail him, because he’s brooding over something again.

Why can’t he just spit it out and say it? Why can’t he just enjoy this moment without overthinking every stupid thing?

“Hey... you okay? You’re kinda tense there, man.” Hunk’s tone is soft, almost worried.

Keith shakes his head to clear it.

_Get a grip. Trust your instincts like usual._

“It’s... I’m just nervous, is all,” he says, turning his head to look at Hunk in the semi-darkness of his room. The emergency lights on the floor near the exit cast the room in a hue of blue.

Hunk’s face lights up in a warm smile, and Keith’s heart seizes in his chest. “Okay, let’s start over again.” He puts his hand on Keith’s hip. “Is there anything you like?”

The change of topic distracts Keith’s raging nerves a little, and the tension in his shoulders lessens.

“What I like...”

He liked the raspy drag of Hunk’s tongue, and the warm breath on his neck. Maybe he’d like teeth, too? His mind wanders off into a fantasy he’s had a few times now (always shortly before he falls asleep, when he’s warm and cozy, and his body comes down from the high of training) – and Keith knows what he likes.

“I...” Keith lays his hand on top of Hunk’s that’s resting on his hip. “I like it when you’re...” He trails off, staring at the blanket under him.

The fantasy is right before his eyes (warm, large hands on him, no gentle touches); he’s replayed it so many times in his mind that it makes his body thrum with anticipation.

“Do you want me jack you off?” Hunk asks against his neck, making Keith shiver. “Or do you want me to fuck you, nice and slow?”

Both offers sound great, and Keith exhales audibly. Hunk just mouthes at his neck, and it feels so good, so—

“Keep going,” Keith says, his voice tense. “Please.”

Hunk chuckles. “You don’t have to be so polite. Relax, okay?”

It’s easier said than done, actually. Being intimate with someone like this unnerving for Keith – knowing that he’s with Hunk calms him somewhat. The two of them have always been easy and comfortable around each other, and Keith knows he can let himself fall and trust that Hunk will be there to catch him.

“...Yeah, sorry.”

A small kiss is pressed into the nape of his neck, before Hunk rolls him onto his back, and sits between his legs. “So. You were saying?”

Keith just stares at him, confused.

“You like it when I...?” Hunk says, trailing his hands up Keith’s thighs to his black briefs.

He can feel the touch sink into his tensing muscles, and Keith fights with the reflex to draw his legs closer to his body. “...when you touch me,” he answers with a small voice. It’s not quite what he wanted to say, damnit.

Hunk hums in contemplation. “Anything else?” he asks, digging his fingers into Keith’s skin, eliciting a suprised sound from him.

Of course, Hunk does it again, and it feels so good against his usually tense muscles – Keith takes a deep breath. Hunk’s fingers are still a few inches away from his crotch, but damn, the strong hold on his thighs feels amazing.

“You like that?”

Keith nods eagerly, looking down on Hunk’s hands wandering to the inside of his legs. The skin is more tender there, more sensitive, and wow, Hunk’s complexion is a nice contrast to his own skin—

_I want him to grab me so hard that it’ll leave bruises._

The sudden thought goes straight to his cock. He really, really wants that. “More,” he breathes, and can see Hunk smiling at him.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees Hunk going down on him, his mouth latching on Keith’s left inner thigh, so hot and warm, and—

“Goodness,” Keith groans, throwing a hand over his eyes. Unable to see, he can feel the warm, wet tongue with unnerving clarity, and soft sounds spill over his lips like a waterfall.

Hunk licks a long stripe from his knee to the hem of Keith’s briefs, stopping there. “Can I take them off?”

“Yes—“ Keith swallows around a plea, and lifts his hips when Hunk strips him of his pants. His cock is half-hard, but definitely getting there. Keith never had a problem with nakedness in communal showers or changing rooms, but this is different; there’s admiration and something akin to hunger flickering in Hunk’s eyes.

“I could make a remark about how pretty your dick is,” Hunk says in jest, noticing the tension in Keith’s body.

Keith snorts at Hunk’s attempt to distract him. “Please don’t.”

“No? Too bad,” Hunk chuckles, and presses an open-mouthed kiss against Keith’s protruding hipbone. “I could try to serenade you.”

Keith makes a face. “Oh god, please don’t, that’d be— _Aaah_ ,” he moans when he feels a wet tongue right where his thigh meets his groin, next to his balls, and it’s so good.

Hunk licks the skin stretching over the tendon again and again, deliberately avoiding Keith’s sac and twitching cock.

“ _Mmh_ , Hunk—“

It’s hard to control anything that comes out of his mouth when his head is getting all foggy. Keith just knows that he wants more of this, more of Hunk’s mouth on him.

_I want—_

Keith suppresses a moan at the feeling of Hunk’s hot breath ghosting across his skin, and fuck, he can feel a hint of teeth, too.

_I want him to—_

A small bite mangles a choked scream from him, and it’s enough to kill Keith’s reservation; it’s like a dam breaks loose.

“Hunk, oh god, _mark me, please—_ “

And thank god that Hunk catches on, and gives Keith what he craves; he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Keith’s thighs with just enough pressure to hurt.

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” Keith moans at the sharp pain of another bite next to the last one. His cock pulses against stomach, but he doesn’t care about it. “Mark me more, please, _hnngh_ , I want to see it tomorrow, run my fingers over it and think of you—“

The rest of his fantasy gets cut off by another bite to the inside of Keith’s other thigh. Hunk’s teeth leave small dents in the skin, and he licks over the reddening flesh with pleasure. Keith’s legs unconsciously fall open even more.

Hunk looks up to Keith who stares at him with glazed eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. “You’re quite kinky, aren’t you?” he teases and digs his fingers into the abused skin, milking a moan from Keith. “These will bruise quite nicely.”

Keith swallows at the thought. “I will feel them all day during training...”

“And nobody will know about them, huh?” Hunk smiles wide. “I like that.”

Just as Keith just has caught his breath, Hunk goes down on him again, grazing his mouth and teeth over the tender skin, but never breaking it.

_Fuck, I need more than this, I—_

Keith’s thighs are shaking, and it’s pure torture that Hunk never once touches his cock in any way, not even on accident. Skilled hands rest on his knees, holding Keith’s legs open.

Heat rushes into his face. “H-hunk...”

(Good god, he sounds like a quivering mess.)

“Keith?” Hunk asks, his voice heavy with something Keith can’t put his finger on. “Can I...”

But he doesn’t elaborate, and slowly sits up. The torn look that crosses his face reminds Keith that he didn’t give anything back so far. Shit.

He straightens abruptly, drawing Hunk a bit closer with his legs around his larger frame. Words aren’t sufficient to express that he’s sorry and wants to make Hunk feel good, too, and also that he’s very, very horny.

So instead Keith leans in for a kiss, lips grazing Hunk’s for a second before he kisses him in earnest.

Hunk needs a moment to recover from his surprise, and then moans into Keith’s mouth when he feels a tongue running over his lower lip.

“Keith, what—“

Keith nibbles at his friend’s lip to shut him up. He isn’t too skilled at this, he knows, but when he can feel Hunk’s boner against his leg, it encourages him a bit too much, and he bites down too hard.

Hunk reels back in surprise, prodding at his slightly swollen lip. “Dude!”

For a second, he’s worried he’s drawn blood, but he can’t see any. “Sorry,” Keith murmured, lowering his head. “Guess that was a bit too much.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hunk waves him off. “Was just surprised. It’s pretty much like you, it’s fine.”

Keith stares at him in confusion.

“Well, you’re always quite brash and forward in your actions, but I learned how reserved and calm you are when we’re hanging out,” Hunk confesses, scratching his neck. “I like it when we’re for ourselves, but... when you’re like this now, so focused, it’s _intoxicating._ ”

Keith is stumped for a whole minute, just staring at Hunk, before his mouth opens without thinking about it. “Uh...”

_Wow, very eloquent._

“I mean,” Hunk rambles on, “have you seen yourself fighting? Probably not, but man, it’s a sight, I mean, you have so much fire, which makes sense since you’re piloting the Red Lion, and, and— You’re gorgeous, Keith.”

Okay, so it was hard dealing with his own nervousness in the beginning, but this... this is just too much for Keith to handle. Nobody’s ever complimented him like this before, and Keith is at a loss of what to do.

Awkward silence grows between them, with Keith’s brain offline from the confession, and Hunk staring at the bedsheets like they are the most interesting thing ever, and both of them still uncomfortably hard.

Hunk speaks up first, almost hesitant. “Do you... wanna stop?”

The question brings him back online, and Keith instinctively knows that this is something he really doesn’t want. He shakes his head, and can feel his hair sticking to his sweaty neck.

“...Good.” Hunk seems relieved, and leans forward to press a small kiss into the corner of Keith’s mouth.

His insides flop around, and Keith smiles at his friend. “I know I’ve been only on the recieving end so far... But can I make another request?”

“Anything for you,” Hunk says, getting a flat look in return.

“Okay, that was sappy.”

“Heh, sorry about that.”

Keith just rolls his eyes at Hunk’s stupidly smiling face, and takes one of Hunk’s hands. “I want you to...” Keith puts the hand onto his crotch where Hunk’s bitten him. “Fuck me.”

It’s a bold request, considering they haven’t done anything like this so far, but Keith’s mind is settled. There’s determination shining in his eyes as he stares into Hunk’s confused ones.

“You want me to...“

“Yes.”

“But I’m quite big—“

“I know,” Keith interrupts him, and he’s sure he just sounded a bit desperate. “My thighs. Fuck my thighs, please.”

Hunk’s eyebrows rise almost into his hairline. “Y-you...”

He still seems to be processing the plea when Keith circles his arms around Hunk’s neck, pressing closer until he can lick the shell of Hunk’s ear.

“I want you to take me from behind as I press my legs together, and you fuck my bruised skin,” he groans, and blushes from his own words.

Before Keith can draw back or even check if Hunk is on board with that idea, Hunk has pressed him onto his back again, and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Keith’s thighs.

Keith has always known the difference between pain and pleasure whenever he had a long workout or a tough fight. Although now, the pain turns into pleasure, and Keith keens high in his throat. It feels amazing, overwhelming, and shit, his cock is leaking precome onto his belly.

“ _Fuckyes_ ,” Keith breathes, his skin buzzing.

“You really like that, huh...” Hunk straightens his back, licking his lips. “All right. On your hands and knees,” he orders.

Keith hurries to comply. Anticipation runs down his spine, pooling in his stomach. He takes a deep breath as he feels a warm hand on his closed legs.

“Open them,” Hunk says, and Keith wonders for a small second why—

“ _Hngh—_ “

Keith’s eyes fly open at the harsh bite to the underside of his thigh, and fuck, Hunk knows how to rile him up.

His knees dig into the soft mattress as Keith shifts a bit, giving Hunk more room. He doesn’t stop the needy sounds that come out of his mouth anymore; he just enjoys what Hunk’s giving him.

“Wait a sec.”

Hunk draws back, leaving Keith and his throbbing cock wanting for more. He looks for the bottle of lube, and uncaps it before rubbing some of it onto Keith’s thighs.

The cool sensation on his abused skin is heavenly. Keith moans, unabashed.

Hunk behind him curses at the wanton display in front of him. “Damn, you’re really something...”

The praise makes Keith’s cheeks redden even more. He’s not used to this kind of thing.

“All right,” Hunk says, lubing up his cock. “Close your legs.”

Keith presses his thighs together, but not too tight, so Hunk can slip between them. The press of the head against his skin sends a thrill through Keith.

_Finally._

Slowly pushing forward, Hunk’s cock glides between his legs easily, like he’s always belong there. When Hunk’s hips meet Keith’s ass, he plants a small kiss onto his back.

“Gonna move now, yeah?”

Keith groans lowly in his throat, pressing even closer, and now he can feel how big Hunk actually is, _fuck—_

The thought of having Hunk’s cock inside scares him, but also turns him on at the same time; at this point, he can’t take Hunk, but maybe someday. Keith loves a good challenge.

The first smooth thrust pushes the train of thought back into his mind. Keith can feel Hunk dragging across his hot, weeping cock with such clarity – past his balls and along his perineum, and back again.

It’s exhilarating, and Keith’s mouth falls open. It feels amazing against his bruised skin, hurting _just right_. (Maybe he has a thing for pain, his mind suggests.)

“ _Haah_ , god, Hunk,” Keith says, swallowing the drool gathering in his mouth.

“That okay?” Hunk’s voice sounds strained.

Big hands grab his narrow hips tightly, and Keith hopes that they will leave finger-shaped bruises. “Absolutely—“

Hunk’s thrusts increase in pace, and Keith’s cock is pulsing between his legs, aching for attention. A steady stream of precome drips onto the mattress.

“Can you— Can you touch me?” Keith presses out.

The hands disappear, and Hunk leans forward, his arms bracketing Keith’s muscular shoulders.

One might think that Keith’s arms are the strongest part of him with muscles rippling under his skin as he slays down enemies, but agility is still his best asset. He’s quick on his feet, steady in his legwork, and _goddamn_ , those legs are sculptured. The feel of smooth muscled flesh against Hunk’s cock makes him moan into Keith’s neck.

“Please,” Keith whines, arching against Hunk’s larger frame. He needs a hand on him right fucking now—

“Sorry,” Hunk murmurs into his neck, “I was kinda distracted...”

When Hunk sneaks his hand around Keith’s cock, he gets why his friend is so desperate for it; precome smears into his loose fist, and he feels so hot to the touch. He must be close.

His hand is completely drenched after three thrusts. “Do you always leak like that?”

Keith’s face burns with embarrassment. He’s never actually compared, but he’s seen porn, and, well, he knows he produces _a lot_ of it. “...Yeah, I kind of, uhm, come a lot, too,” he answers with a small voice.

Thank god that Hunk doesn’t comment on it.

The hand on him teases the head of his cock, while Hunk doesn’t falter in his thrusts. He’s humping Hunk’s wet hand, his shame long forgotten. It’s overwhelming, too much, and every nerve is on fire.

Keith’s mouth falls open in a silent cry, unable to voice the storm of pleasure and thoughts raging through him. He feels like he’s driving with breakneck speed, wind rushing through his hair, and riding the adrenaline high—

A sharp bite on his neck startles him, causing his thighs to tense up, and Hunk is thrusting particularly rough into him.

That’s all it takes for him to come into Hunk’s hand; his orgasm washes over him like a warm wave, and Keith sighs, satisfied.

Behind him, Hunk groans against his skin, and Keith realizes that he’s come, too.

Slowly coming down from his high, Keith tries to steady his breathing, and notices something else.

_Good god, there’s so much come..._

It’s all over their cocks, Hunk’s hand, and the blanket – he should get a new blanket or wash it soon.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Keith says, and fuck, does he really sound like he just got it good? (Because he’s never heard himself talking quite as rough as that.)

When Hunk lifts off Keith’s smaller frame, Keith realizes how close they’ve been; he already misses Hunk’s heartbeat against his back.

“You came a lot,” Hunk comments, looking at his come-covered hand. “N-not that it’s a bad thing!”

Keith turns around to lay next to his friend to seek his warmth (and avoiding the wet spot), his mind still buzzing. “It’s fine, really. When’s laundry day again?” he asks, trying to change the topic.

“Wasn’t it two days ago? Too bad, you gotta wait ut out or ask Coran for new sheets...”

Keith makes a face at the thought.

His friend chuckles at his misery. “I’m gonna get a washcloth.”

Hunk leaves the bed for Keith’s bathroom, taking all his warmth with him. Keith tries his best to ignore the warm, fluttering feeling in his chest. He doesn’t want to deal with any major stuff yet.

Keith can hear the water running, and he presses his face into his pillow. “There’s a cloth on the tray,” he says, watching Hunk washing his hands.

“Ah, there.”

After the clean-up, Keith settles for laying on top of Hunk’s body splayed like a starfish. A warm hand caresses his still clothed back. Their silence is making Keith sleepy.

“You think we can still save the Balmera?” Hunk asks quietly.

Keith frowns, deep in thought. “I don’t know. But we have to save those people from the Galra’s hands.”

“...Yeah.”

He sounds so serious that Keith can’t help but look up into his eyes. “I know how much you want to help them, Hunk. And I’m right there with you.”

The tension in Hunk’s face dissolves into a small smile. The heartfelt words are precious to him, coming from Keith. Sometimes Keith doesn’t realize that he is a romantic guy. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> Keith is always so honest and at the same time like: ????  
> Hunk is literally perfect. Protect him.


End file.
